Every Time We Fight
by SKSuncloud
Summary: ...I get this feeling, every time our swords touch I feel alive... J


**A/N- **Funny story this… I wanted to do a song to this song for a while, but I couldn't think of a pairing! Then, I'm having a sleepover with one of my friends and it's about 2:30 in the morning and we've just finished watching Samurai Champloo and she says (and I quote) "You could do Mugen and Jin. Although, it wouldn't be 'everytime we touch' it'd be more like every time they fight…" and it was all over from there. XD I had to write this. I hope you all like it as much as I do. Big thanks to Moot-kun!

**Every Time We Fight**

A few leaves tipped down slightly to allow the large drops that had accumulated in the crease created by their stem to fall off onto the grass and the rocks. The sky was grey enough to smell like rain, but it was hardly misting enough to hold up against the sunlight that was trying to peak through on the horizon. So many pink flowers were scattered in full bloom along the clearing, collecting the speckles of rain on their petals. A few of the smaller flowers seemed to shiver with the weight of accumulating moisture.

This was not the sort of weather that you could hide tear drops or blood in. It wasn't even enough to need to take off your clothes to dry by the fire. Just enough to make your hair clump and your skin damp and slippery.

Two footsteps were headed opposite directions, just beyond the flowers and the clearing. Between them there was a heavy silence as two who had heaviness laid upon their hearts. As they drew closer, one veered into the clearing and stopped there.

The other walked a few steps closer, until he came to a place between two large trees where the clearing could be easily seen. He let his umbrella rest on his shoulder and solemnly watched the one without one.

There was almost a bitter-sweetness in the air. A reluctant tension like one standing on a cliff and both wanting, and not wanting to leap down into the ocean below. The sunlight broke through the rain for an instant and clearly illuminated the man between the trees through the rosy shade of his umbrella. It lit him like an ethereal pinkish halo. The man in the clearing smirked, but his face remained fixed to the sky, catching raindrops on his eyelashes.

In the same moment, the sun was enclosed again and the sky broke with a fresh stream of drops, somewhat harder than before, but still not enough to break through the cloth that covered their bodies.

"Took you long enough," the one in the clearing said with a sarcastic twinge in his voice. He let his head fall to the side and his eyes locked with the quiet stare of the other.

"Were you worried?" taking his umbrella off his shoulder, he closed it carefully and held it so that the tip faced the dampened ground. Their eyes calculated one another as the rain began to cloud the clearing with a thick mist. The flowers had all begun to close, mimicking the umbrella and hiding from the darts that fell upon them.

"Worried you'd let yourself be killed before I could do the honors." he was now entirely facing the man who was stepping into the clearing. Water slid between his fingers where they grasped the hilt of his sword, and he feared to adjust his grip least it become slippery.

"I fear you are mistaken. It is I who will kill you."

As if choreographed for a play, they slid each line into place with the same ease in which they drew their swords. In one motion, the umbrella was dropped, feet were placed, and swords met in a clang that shattered the silence and sent raindrops flying like rockets where they collided with the impact.

They held, then pushed away from one another, using their blades as leverage to gain more distance. Flowers, still not fully closed were crushed beneath their feet as they ran the perimeter of the clearing trying to gain the upper hand on the slippery terrain.

The first to arrive was the first to make his move and he darted in close, but slipped on the wet grass and had to slide to the side to avoid a blow. This was not his strength in any way. A trained samurai who was calculating and adaptable was far better suited to the rain. Besides, it wasn't incorrect to say that the grey sky matched his deep eyes, those eyes that watched for their turn to attack and prepared to hit their target when the moment was ideal.

Diving to the side again, the lesser trained took the moment and crouched to swing at his opponent's feet. The samurai jumped to avoid it and blocked the well-timed kick that followed with his sword. When his feet touched down again upon the ground, he slipped, and fell backwards, narrowly, and unexpectedly missing being hit by another swing of the blade at his chest.

Mud squeezed out from beneath the roots of the thick grass and flew into the air as they scrambled against the slick surface for superiority over the battle. They managed to pull to their feet within heartbeats of one another and stood with their swords in front of them as if they were both challenging, and fending off their opponent.

"Damn! Can't you just stay down?" the first hissed, just barely audible over the crash of thunder in the distance and over his own heart beat, which pounded with excitement. A battle with this man was all he had wanted for so long. A chance to kill the only person he'd met thus far who was equal to his strength. He knew the other man felt the same, not only because it had been spoken to their traveling companion, but also because he could feel it with meeting of their swords he could feel that they wanted the same thing.

The rain seemed to stop as quickly as it had come and the leaves again nodded sleepily to rid the water from their leaves. Thunder rumbled distantly, but the sunlight was cutting through the moisture again.

As the raindrops began to glisten on their blades where they caught the light, he felt he knew his opponent as well as he knew himself. Every time they fought he would get this feeling, and in some strange, freshly unlocked corner of his heart, he was sure that if he came across the other sitting against a wall, napping the way samurai do, and he were to crouch down in front of him, and kiss him, he knew he would be kissed back without question.

Wiping away that damp hair that fell into his eyes, he took a breath and changed forward again, meeting the other's sword. Their blades rang with a familiar tone that resounded through the quiet clearing.

The rosy umbrella lay, soaked among the few flowers that had been left to stand as they slowly opened up to watch the sunlight as the grey was replaced by blue. The rain was hardly a mist again. Not heavy enough to wipe away tears or blood, just enough to mat your hair and leave your skin damp and cool.

_-Fin-_

**A/N-** Happy Single's Awareness Day guys!


End file.
